


I Saw Appa Kissing Santa Claus

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Noel baba
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Minseok ve Luhan, appalarının babalarını Noel baba ile aldattığından korkuyorlar.*





	I Saw Appa Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Saw Appa Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241413) by [eexiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee). 

** _Yıl 2020_ **

“Onu gördüm.” Luhan kapıyı sessizce kapatarak mırıldandı. “Noel babayı gördüm.”

Minseok’un gözleri kocaman olurken ağzı açık kaldı. “Gerçekten mi?” Çok saygılı bir şekilde fısıldadı. “Neye benziyordu?”

Luhan bir süre durakladı, nasıl tarif edeceğini düşünürken gözleri odada hareket ediyordu.

“Babama benziyordu ama beyaz sakalı ve kırmızı kıyafetleri vardı!” Luhan hevesle söyledi ama sonra yüzü düşmüştü. “Ama… Min… appamız, Noel babayla öpüşüyordu.”

Minseok nefesini tuttu. “Appamızın Noel babayla öpüştüğünü mü gördün?” Şok olmuştu ve Luhan onu tamamen anlıyordu. Appasının babasını sevdiğini sanıyordu ama belli ki appası babasından sıkılmıştı. Belki de Noel baba, babasından daha havalıydı—yine de Luhan asla öyle düşünmüyordu. Noel baba çok havalıydı ancak Luhan babasını, babası olarak tercih ederdi. Minseok’un da aynı hissettiğinden emindi.

“Biliyorum,” Luhan yavaşça konuşuyordu. “Buna inanamıyorum.”

“Aşağıya inmeliyiz. Noel babanın appamızı, babamızdan çalmasına izin veremeyiz.” Minseok sesindeki azimle söyledi.

“Ya Noel baba kızar ve bu yüzden bize hediye vermezse?” Luhan endişeyle sordu ve Minseok bir dakika bunu düşündü.

“Sorun değil. Ailemizi kurtarmalıyız. Hediyelere ihtiyacımız yok, değil mi?” Minseok kardeşine samimiyetle bakıyordu ve Luhan başını salladı.

“Haklısın,” Kararlılıkla söyledi. Ve iki büyük oğul parmak uçlarında sessizce merdivenleri indiler. Appalarının Noel babayla koltukta sarıldığını görünce yarı yolda durdular. Luhan burnunu kırıştırdı. “Zavallı babam…”

Noel baba appalarına döndü ve yanağını öptü; appaları kıkırdayarak Noel babayı dudaklarından öpmek için döndü. Bu Luhan ve Minseok için son kıvılcımdı.

“Appa!” Bağırdılar. Appaları ve Noel baba onlara döndü, ikisi de utanmış görünüyordu. Çocuklar koltuktaki ebeveynlere öldürücü bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Appa, babamızı aldatıyorsun!” Luhan bağırdı ve Minseok desteklercesine başını salladı.

“Appamızı öpmene izin vermeyeceğiz!” Minseok, Noel babaya bağırdı. “Hatta hediyelerine ihtiyacımız yok! Ailemizi mahvetmene izin vermeyeceğiz!”

“Evet!” Luhan kardeşine katılıyordu ve yetişkinler kendilerini savunsun diye durdular. Ama appaları ve Noel baba gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Ya siz çok minnoş değil misiniz?” Appaları cıvıldayarak gülümsüyordu.

“Appa! Gülmesene!” Minseok hırladı ve sonra hiç beklenmedik bir şey oldu. Noel baba _sakalını çıkardı._

“BABA!” Minseok ve Luhan nefeslerini tuttular. “Noel baba sen miydin? Noel baba gerçek değil miydi?” Luhan ağlamaya başladı ve Minseok da ağlamak üzereydi. İki baba paniklemişti, belli ki bu tepkiyi beklemiyorlardı.

“Hayır hayır hayır hayır,” Babaları hızla söyledi. “Ben sadece Noel baba gibi giyindim. Biliyorsunuz Jongin ve Sehun da bebek Noel babalar olarak giyindiler. Onlar gibi. Anladınız mı?” diye sordu. Minseok ve Luhan sakinleşmişti.

“Oh,” Minseok ailesine bakarak söyledi. “Oh. Tamam.”

“Yani… hâlâ hediye alacak mıyız?” Luhan süklüm püklüm sordu. Appası güldü.

“Tabii ki. Siz çocuklar en iyisini hak ettiniz –ailemizi bir arada tutuyorsunuz. Siz en iyi çocuklarsınız, gelin buraya.” Sırıttı ve çocuklar grup sarılması için ebeveynlerine koşturdular. Ebeveynlerini çok seviyorlardı ve appaları babalarını, Noel baba ile aldatmadığı için çok memnunlardı. Ve Noel baba hâlâ gerçekti. Bu her şeye rağmen iyi bir Noel olmuştu.

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
